


reprise

by traynors



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Post-Canon, grayboxes, unspecified me3 ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traynors/pseuds/traynors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to say, here, you're home now. But there were no ears to hear it and that woman was dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reprise

She had cleared the small coffee table of empty beer bottles and papers and wiped off the cheap wood, a ceremony in a dingy apartment. An alter for an old hero, attended only by a robed monk whose wrinkled hands held something so precious, worn palms offering it up. The dust spreads and settles, and Sam places the graybox in the center. Taking a step back to look at it there, small, insignificant, nothing. 

She wanted to say, here, you're home now. But there were no ears to hear it and that woman was dead. 

Sam seated herself on Shepard's couch in her pajamas, hair wet, brown eyes staring at the device through thick glasses. She didn't need them anymore but they were just one more piece of her old life that she clinged to. Her heavy hands fell onto the soft worn fabric of the cushions and her toes curled into the rug.

Here in her apartment, the smell of her all around her, it was almost like she was still there. That maybe, in a parallel world where things were bright and soft and the endless expanse of the galaxy was theirs, Shepard would be sleeping beside her, or scrolling through her phone in the kitchen. Where they moved to a colony somewhere warm and had a house of wood. Shepard was a city girl but Sam dreamed an image of her standing in the grass, overlooking a wide plain, a warm breeze tugging at her loose shirt and black hair. She'd like it there, some place so far away where life could return to her, to find her humming on the porch, the pack of cigarettes long gone. She looked at the graybox again. It lay there still, like a book she could flip through any day to learn about any number of things. For what other reason than her utterly human curiosity? To think of her now and what things they could of had and things they did have, she did not need to unfurl things dark and secret. She had her own memories, full of motion and intensity where Shepard was happy and humming. 

Sam stood, left her glasses on the coffee table, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The first fanfic i've published in quite a long time! Just feeling my way around and getting thing off my mind.


End file.
